dancing with the strings cut
by Chimebelle
Summary: I woke up, lost and confused, in an unfamiliar forest. My memories were scrambled, and- On my hand there was a dark purple mark. Something told me that by all rights, it should have been gone. I had paid a heavy price for it. But the mark was still there, and no matter how much I rubbed my skin raw, I couldn't get rid of it.


"Corrin! What have I told you?! Don't go rushing out alone like that, please dearest, we don't know what is in these woods," reprimanded an admonishing voice.

"But Sister, look." The person in question sounded quite distracted as he voiced his words.

I was half awake, half unconscious, but I could hear them clearly. I heard light footsteps closing in, quite clearly due to the fresh crunching of what I guessed were autumn leaves.

"A person?" the one named Camilla asked, voice tinged with suspicion.

Warm hands checked for my breathing, and I flinched. The other, Corrin I suspected, then sighed, as if relieved. "Are you awake?" My eyes opened blearily, cringing and closing again when the bright, orange sunlight hit my eyes. "Are you alright?"

The voice was filled with worry.

But another voice echoed in my head _. "There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know."_ It was a deep, soothing voice laced with just the slightest tinge of amusement that reminded me of home.

I longed for the familiar words, that familiar tone, but it never came. My heart was aching for something that was just out of my reach.

My eyes cracked open again, this time, more prepared for the glaring sunlight.

A silver haired, red eyed man filled my vision.

He held out a hand to pull me up. I took it. Instead of using common sense and observing my surroundings to get my bearings, my eyes strayed first from his face to my own left hand. Something in my stomach plummeted when I saw the familiar, but ominous purple mark etched on it. The mark was important, my hazy mind supplied.

I did not know if it was sadness, guilt, or hatred that I felt as I looked at it. The only thing that was certain was that it should not have been there. I had paid a price for it. Why was it-?

High pitched ringing pierced my head. I winced in pain as I clutched my head with both hands, as if to ward off the pain. I fell to my knees. The pain was familiar, but something told me I would never be able to get used to it.

When the ringing ceased, I carefully picked myself up.

My red-eyed awakener was a clad in silver armor with a blue cape. The armor was definitely well cared for, and the brooch fastening his cloak looked like gold.

He reminded me of… I shook my head. Next to him was a purple haired beauty on dragonback. Her axe glinted orange, reflecting the light of the setting sun, and the blade was inlaid with silver runic symbols I did not recognize. On her head was a black, thorn-like circlet that enforced her lethal image. Soon, other footsteps were heard, and the two newcomers positioned themselves beside the two siblings.

"Camilla, Corrin," lectured a dark knight on his horse. "Really, the two of you-" Then his eyes landed on me.

His eyes narrowed. "And who might you be?"

Corrin positioned himself in front of me. "I found her lying in these woods, Leo. She was unconscious, but luckily, not injured." Then the silver haired man turned to me. "You are all right now, aren't you?" he asked kindly.

The blond on horseback sighed, exasperated. "Corrin, you can't go off saving every stranger you meet. It could have been a trap for you, brother, and where would you be then?"

"She wasn't going to hurt me, Leo!" he protested. "Right?" he asked with bright eyes.

I shook my head, trying to shake off my uneasiness as well as being slightly amused by the man's antics. "No. I am in your debt," I said.

I swept a bow, a motion my body was apparently quite familiar with. "Until it is repaid, I give you my word to never let harm befall you, little lord." I peered at him through my eyelashes, a small, rather strategic smile forming on my face.

"Oh," he said awkwardly. His face flushed.

I laughed lightly. "Not familiar with polite company?" I teased. "Or am I just too charming for you?" I added cheekily.

"Polite company?" he said incredulous. "You are…" His eyes were looking at everywhere but my face. "Nobody ever does that! And I should know all about it too," he said stubbornly towards the end, but his face flushed even deeper, a silly shade of tomato red.

"Hmm?" I probed teasingly. Corrin refused to meet my eyes. I broke into clear peals of laughter.

As my laughter died, I looked around.

I was in a beautiful forest bathed in red yellow and brown of the autumn leaves. It was unfamiliar as it was enchanting. But something about the forest sent warning bells to my head. Instincts cried danger.

And I had absolutely no idea where I was.

My body stiffened. Humor drained from my voice, I asked, "Where exactly am I?"

A blue haired woman in a revealing white dress went up to stand next to Corrin.

"You're in the Mountain of the Fox Spirits, or the Kitsune Lair, if you are more familiar with the term in Nohr."

Corrin spoke the next words. "And my name is Corrin. This is Azura, Camilla, and Leo, my siblings."

"Nice to meet you," I answered.

I looked at Corrin's siblings. They had an aura of authority, maybe slight arrogance. Definite suspicion as well, but of course, a stranger found alone unconscious in the woods would definitely face them.

I decided to be blunt. "But I have another question."

"What is it?"

"You just said… Nohr?" I asked, at the unfamiliar names that sat awkwardly on my tongue.

They all froze at my question. Corrin's face bleached out, while the others tightened their grips on their weapons.

"What do you mean, Nohr?" asked the purple haired woman, Camilla, threateningly.

I opened my palms up in the most unthreatening way as possible. "I'm not… did I just make a faux pass? I just… I'm sorry, I really was just asking." I stammered, rather purposely, trying to gauge the people who seemed threatened by my innocent question.

Better ease the tension. Maybe blatant ignorance would help, I thought almost sarcastically. I tilted my head sideways, trying to display innocent curiosity- it might have helped that I could feel it bubbling in my stomach.

"Where exactly is Nohr?"

Silence filled the forest.

Then a low, mocking laughter burst out from the purple haired beauty. Her smile was perfect, but the coldness in her eyes was unmistakable. Her smile made shivers run down my back.

The younger blond on horseback looked to me as if I was an idiot. "Have you been living under a rock?" he jabbed sarcastically.

I blinked. "…No?"

"So she's a Hoshidan who never heard of the neighboring country? Ridiculous," muttered Camilla with disbelief.

I crossed my arms, frustrated. "If I'm not interrupting, I think I can tell you that I'm not Hou-shi-dan, or whatever that you've just said. It is the first time I've heard of it as well."

"Are you taking us for fools?"

"I'm not," I replied patiently. "I can surmise from what you've said that Nohr is a country, and Hoshidan probably refers to a person from another country- Hoshido, perhaps?" I frowned.

"But the two countries sound quite unfamiliar." I paused, thinking. "I don't think I've ever heard of such lands before."

Distrustful eyes were everywhere, judging.

"Wait." Cut in a melodic voice. "You never told us your name," said Azura calmly.

"I suppose I never introduced myself. Apologies," I said with an awkward smile. "My name is…"

I closed my mouth shut. I frowned. I didn't recall- I dug around my head, thought hard, but no answer came forth. I decided to speak the truth- one that seemed so much like a poor lie.

I reopened my mouth slowly.

"I don't remember."

Panic welled up inside me.

"You don't remember?" a half snort, and a half mock.

I looked down at my hands, at the purple mark that seemed so bright and livid.

"I…. I don't…"

An arm encircled me. I flinched, and twisted my head to the back where my gaze was met with kind red.

"It's all right. You don't have to strain yourself."

I closed my eyes, fighting between two conflicting desires; shaking him off or leaning in to him. In one hand, I craved comfort. But he was a stranger, and I knew almost nothing of him- to trust him seemed foolish.

"Don't strain myself? Corrin…" I resorted to pushing him away softly, but firmly. "I don't know who I am. I don't think-" my face crumbled. "I don't remember anything."

"First things first," he said firmly, letting me go and crossing his arms. "We were in the middle of escaping these woods, and I believe it'll be best for you to follow. This forest is not actually safe. We'll help you go to the nearest town."

He smiled encouragingly at me. "Maybe you'll figure things out then."

I wasn't too sure 'we' wanted to help.

He must have read my thoughts however. Corrin turned his face towards the man on horseback and asked affirmatively.

"We will. Right, Leo? Camilla? Azura?"

I heard a deep sigh as the three all echoed, "As you wish, Corrin."

"Thank you."

He directed his gaze back to me again, and pulled my hands. "Let's go. The rest of our group is just camping behind this forest."

I nodded. "I… Thank you, Corrin."

Corrin just smiled.

"I'm just happy that I can help."

* * *

"When you said group, you failed to mention that it was actually an army," I said sarcastically as the camp came into view.

"Ah-" said Corrin sheepishly. "But we're not going to make you fight, I promise," said Corrin. "We'll just get you to the nearest village."

"It's not like I have any right to complain," I said wryly. "Though this does explain the heavy suspicion. Why are you so trusting? I could be a spy for all you know."

"Of course you're not," blurted out Corrin. "At least, I don't think you are."

From on top of his horse, Leo seemed to stare at me with almost unnerving intensity.

"Of course, if I was a spy, I would be the poorest one ever," I said with fake enthusiasm. "Faking amnesia, really, I'm sure anyone can think of a better excuse."

I smiled lightly at Leo. "Don't you agree?"

The reply I received was frigid. "If you are indeed a spy, I would kill you before you can say 'Nohr'."

My smile strained.

Corrin fidgeted next to me, uncomfortable. "This is our camp," he said, quickly changing the topic.

"I'll introduce you to the rest of my siblings, Xander and Elise. Then I guess you can stay with us until we pass these mountains and to a neutral village. And I'm sure you're hungry, maybe after meeting them, I can show you the mess hall. With your stomach full, maybe your name will come to you soon enough." He turned to look at me in the eyes. "Or maybe we should pick a name out for you!"

"A name?" I asked, stiffly.

"Well, it would be best if we can call you by your true name, but since you can't remember, maybe we can make something up for you so you can use it temporarily. What do you think?"

He peered at me with smiling eyes, encouragement clear in his face.

I looked away, uncomfortable. "…I'd rather not make up a name, Corrin. I want to be myself. I do not want to-" I searched for words-

"Robin," I said almost breathlessly.

"What?"

"Robin. My name is Robin," I said firmly.

"That's great, you remembered!" exclaimed Corrin, beaming widely. "Do you remember anything else?"

I shook my head.

There was an incredulous snort from above the horse.

I ignored it.

Soon after, we were in front of the entrance of the camp.

"Xander!"

I turned to see who Corrin was calling.

A blond paladin approached us, small smile on his lips. "Corrin," he said fondly. He turned to the dark knight.

"Leo, anything to report?"

"It's all clear," he answered. "We couldn't spot any Hoshidans- well, except this one," he said, jabbing his fingers towards me. "Apparently she does not know her name, or what Nohr or Hoshido is," he said, derisively.

Xander raised his eyebrows judgementally. "Yet you brought her here instead of taking other actions."

Camilla and Leo looked pointedly at Corrin.

"I don't think she's lying," said Corrin sheepishly. "And I want to help. She doesn't mean any harm, Xander."

"No, I don't," I said clearly. "Xander, I don't mean the army or your siblings any harm. I know it's hard to believe, but I really don't have my memories."

"Well, maybe she is speaking the truth," chimed in Elise from behind Xander. "I mean, she certainly doesn't look or dress like a Hoshidan. Plus, she's calling you by name, Xander. I don't think anyone who actually knew who you are except for us is going to be brave or foolish enough to call you that-Nohrian or Hoshidan alike. "

"…What?"

My eyes focused on the black headdress on Xander's head. My gaze drifted to Camilla with her circlet, and to Leo and his haughty expression.

My mind quickly went over the facts I've noted about the siblings; arrogance, rich clothing and weapons, apparently leaders of an army, at such a …tender age.

 _…Nobody calling_ just _by name…_

I almost hit myself with frustration for my idiocy. "You're royalty?!" as I felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

I turned to Corrin, almost accusingly.

His eyes shifted. "Well, I am Corrin… prince of Nohr. Xander is the crowned prince, after him there is Camilla, Leo, and Elise. And as for Azura, it is a bit complicated, but she is a princess of Nohr as well."

It took a second to compose myself. Then I stepped away and bowing my head lowly, I spoke. "…I apologize for my rudeness, my ladies, lords. I assure you, I had no idea who you were."

"You don't have to do that," said Corrin, shifting in discomfort. "I think of you as a friend, and you have amnesia. Of course you wouldn't realize our titles."

Xander cleared his throat to speak, but I never got to hear what he was about to say. He was timely interrupted by a young man with light grey hair. He had a lopsided smile on his face as he rushed to Xander, his footsteps light and graceful like a dancer's.

"My lord!" he cried, stopping in front of the prince. "I'm afraid that a fight broke out between Peri and Shura. Seeing that it is Peri, I'd rather it be you who broke them apart."

I frowned. That man, he was oddly familiar.

"And I see that Lord Corrin is back as well, and with a companion as well! Who might you be, my lovely-"

He turned, fully facing me. When his eyes landed on me, the man froze.

"Ro… Robin?"


End file.
